


sweeter than wine

by tidewrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Romance, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidewrites/pseuds/tidewrites
Summary: a kiss experienced ten different ways.[reader x various]





	1. post break up kiss ; iwaizumi hajime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> post break up kiss - the kiss that catches both of you off guard, but says i miss you, i’m sorry and please love me again all at once without any words being spoken.
> 
> [songbank: love of my life - queen]

“you didn’t have to walk me home.” 

iwaizumi just looks at you, for a moment, expression unreadable, and then he clicks his tongue and shoves his hands into his pockets.

“of course i did,” he answers, gruffly, eyes fixed over your shoulder. “you’re drunk and i had to make sure you made it home safely.”

you let out a mirthless chuckle, crossing your arms self-consciously as you tilt your head down, away from the way he watches you. “i’m not drunk.”

you’re not looking at him, but you know he’s rolling his eyes, so you bite your lip and rock on your feet anxiously.

“you’re drunk enough,” he says, tersely.

it’s not meant to bite, but it stings anyway. things are so different, now, like there’s an unbreachable distance between the two of you, and it aches in a way you don’t quite understand. it’s so different from the way things used to be, back before you left him, and you find yourself wishing, not for the first time, that you could just go back, that you had the courage to fix things before they broke and bent beyond either of your repair.

but it’s too late, you suppose, standing here in front of him with that same distance between you. it’s too late to go back, and the thought makes your stomach sink because standing here in front of him, you can smell his cologne and you can  _ see _ him and you want for him, so desperately it hurts in ways you didn’t know it could, but it’s just too late. 

“well,” you start, a little awkwardly. “thank you either way, iwaizumi-san.” 

he grunts, but it’s soft, and you watch as his jaw clenches and unclenches and his fists ball in his pockets. your stomach sinks again, because he doesn’t really say anything, so you turn away and shakily unlock your door. 

“hajime,” he whispers, so quiet you almost miss it. you feel the way your heart breaks again, the way ice surges through your veins and freezes the warm breath in your lungs. 

“you used to call me hajime.” 

it takes you a moment to choke back the sudden tears that threaten to overwhelm you, but soon enough

you find your voice. “things were different then, iwaizumi. you know that.” 

“i know,” he murmurs, soft, sad, after a beat of hesitation. 

you don’t know how it happens, or why you even let yourself give in, but before either of you can really comprehend it you’re spinning around and throwing your arms around him, and when you kiss him it is just as hot and overwhelming as you remember it. 

he’s shocked for half a second but he reciprocates soon enough, arms tight as they wind around your body and anchor you to him. this kiss is hurried, desperate, and it tastes of everything you wish you had the courage to say, everything you wish you could take back. 

it escalates, soon, and you groan quietly when he presses you against your door, mouth hot and wet and so goddamn consuming it nearly breaks you. his hands are everywhere, now, and you find yourself sinking into the feeling of his body pressed so nicely against your own.

it takes you a minute to come back to earth, but when you do, you gasp against his kiss and push at his chest, trying to fight the way he steals all your breath. 

“iwa, we cant,” you murmur, eyes fluttering when he brushes a soft, barely there kiss to your upper lip. “i’m drunk.” 

his body freezes, and then he sighs as he pulls away from you. 

“shit,” he murmurs, swiping his hand over his face. “shit.” 

“i’m sorry,” you whisper, when his hands finally leave you. “i’m so sorry, hajime.” 

his breath catches, and you watch the way his features soften and then harden all at once, but before he can answer you slip back into your dorm and lock your door, wishing that makki wasn’t so good at coaxing you out for the night and that you had just stayed in. 

“i’m sorry,” you whisper, one last time. “i’m so sorry.” 


	2. early morning kiss ; bokuto kōtarō

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> early morning kiss - a kiss that’s a wake up call, its barely even lips touching, more like they're kissing your chin because they’re so tired in the early morning haze.
> 
> [songbank: love me tender - norah jones]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the bokuto love zone pls leave if u don’t think he’s the greatest thing to ever happen to u.

when bokuto’s phone screeches to life with his alarm, both of you let out simultaneous groans. 

it’s a saturday, and there’s always been an unspoken rule that saturdays are for sleeping in, so you’re understandably surprised when he lets out a huff and fumbles around his nightstand for his phone, squinting blearily when he checks the time and silences the alarm. 

“kōtarō,” you whine, rolling towards him. “the sun’s not even up yet.” 

“sorry, sorry,” he slurs, dropping his phone in the space between your pillows as he rolls over, draping his heavy form over your body. “early practice today.” 

“it’s a saturday,” you whimper, just as whiny as before. 

“i know,” he grumbles, pressing a sleepy kiss to your shoulder. “i’ll make it up to you somehow.” 

neither of you say anything, after that, but you can’t fight the smile that pulls at your lips when he nuzzles against your naked chest, huffing quietly as his whole body relaxes again. these are the moments you live for, pressed so close to him, these stolen little instances where he is yours and yours alone. arguably they are your favorite, when there is nothing but you and him, nothing but the love you share and the life you’ve slowly built together. 

your smile widens, and you hum as you run your fingers through his bedhead as he shifts closer. you press your lips to the top of his head, and you giggle as his arms squeeze you tight before he tilts his head up, aiming to catch your lips in a sweet kiss. he’s sleepy, though, still half asleep, so he ends up kissing your chin instead, grunting softly as his mouth catches the bone wrong. 

you giggle again, tugging at his hair to pull him up towards you, and your heart stutters as you finally indulge in a soft, barely-there kiss. he exhales through his nose, his grip tightening for half a second, and both of you sigh when he pulls away, lips still kinda brushing. your find you’re content to stay like this, to drift back into a peaceful slumber, bodies pressed close under the heat of the blankets. 

it doesn’t take long, and you’re both right on the precipice, your fingers twitching in his hair as his breathing begins to even out, so close to sleep and then–

his phone goes off again, alarm loud and overwhelming in the peaceful quiet of the morning. you groan, flinching, and bokuto curses quietly as he nuzzles back into your chest. 

“kō,” you hiss, tugging at his hair, a little harsh. “shut it off.” 

he whines, but soon enough he finds the energy to pull away from you, searching for his phone for a second before he remembers where he dropped it. he shuts it off for real this time, huffing quietly as the room is once again engulfed in silence. he sits up and rubs at his eyes, stretching his stiff muscles before he leans over and presses a gentle kiss to just under your ear.

“go back to sleep, babe,” he murmurs, brushing his fingers against your bare hip. “i’ll be back later.”

“kay,” you whisper, sleepily. “have fun. i love you.” 

he grins against your skin, and you can’t fight the lurch in your heart when you feel his fingers tighten at your hip. 

“i love you most,” he returns, still grinning. “always and forever, babe.” 

after one last kiss to your cheek, bokuto pushes himself up and makes a beeline for the bathroom. when the shower starts, you can’t help but smile into your pillow, curling into the warm spot he left behind, easily drifting off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep. 


	3. hesitant kiss ; akaashi keiji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hesitant kiss - the type of kiss where their lips brush against each other’s a few times, breath fanning across each other’s faces as one waits for the other to make a move. 
> 
> [songbank - wasteland, baby! - hozier]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i’m still alive so here have this painfully prose-y chapter :3

“you can kiss me, you know.”

your voice is quiet, breathless, and akaashi swears he can taste the honey in your tone, can feel the way it drips and makes him hungry in a way he’s never known. there’s a strange new tension hanging in the air now, one that certainly wasn’t there before and it makes him eager, makes his belly burn with hot anticipation.

(you’re so close to him. he likes to think he’s good at keeping his composure but he can feel the dam inside of him cracking, can feel the way the water seeps through and he knows it’s almost broken, knows that you’re painfully close to sweeping him away.)

“everything will change,” he whispers, his lips brushing against yours just so, soft and sweet and delicious.

(it’s not even a kiss yet but he knows that everything has already changed, that the world as he knew it has ended right before his eyes and it won’t ever go back.)

you smile, a small thing, and his heart drops and then it soars and then he’s smiling too, and his hands tighten in your hair and he pulls himself closer and his lips are right there again, so close to touching yours and–

“keiji,” you breathe, sucking in a breath as your eyes meet his. “please.”

“i know,” he whispers, choked. “i know.”

and his next kiss is just as soft, just as hesitant, and his heart beats right out of his chest when you latch on to the front of his shirt and pull yourself closer, lips opening under his, body going soft against him as he finally, finally lets himself have you, finally lets himself give into you.

(he’s in love with you. he’s so in love with you it hurts and it scares him but everything is few and far between now, blown away with every breath you share with him between kisses.)

(keiji’s world starts and ends with you, but he finds he doesn’t care much.)

(he’s in love with you.) 


End file.
